1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape reel on which a tape is wound without contacting with a flange.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A video cassette tape is usuaLly different from audio cassette tapes and a hub used for the video cassette tape has one or two flanges to have a structure similar to the structure of the conventional open reel.
One embodiment of the conventional video cassette tape reel is shown in FIGS. 1( a) and (b), wherein flanges (2), (2') are formed at both sides of a hub (1) and a groove (3) is formed on the cylindrical surface of the hub in parallel to the axis of the hub and a tape (not shown) is clamped by a clamp (4) fitted to the groove (3). The clamp (4) is held by inserting a stopper (5) into the clamp (4) whereby the disconnection of the clamp (4) is prevented by the stopper (5). An opening (7) is formed on the flange (2').
In the conventional video cassette tape reel, the groove (3) is formed along the full length of the cylindrical surface in parallel to the axis of the hub whereby the tape is not always clamped at the center of the groove (3). That is, there is a possibility that the tape is clamped due to certain deviation in the groove (3). When the tape is wound with the deviation in the groove (3), the side edge of the wound tape is contacted with the flange (2) to cause damage to the tape and to cause dropout thereof, disadvantageously.